A Taito Christmas
by cottrox
Summary: It's Christmas, and Matt's spending the merry holiday alone. Will a certain Tai cheer the blonde up? Taito, shōnen-ai, R&R?


Tai's alarm clock went off early enough for it to be Christmas. As the 16-year-old was fumbling around for the clock trying to turn it off, even if he was still half-asleep, his little sister Kari came in.

"Tai! Wake up! It's Christmas silly!" she squealed with delight, bouncing on her feet.

"Kari, what the hell? Get out of my room." Tai said while yawning, missing Kari's happy outbursts.

She then left with a 'humph', leaving Tai to get dressed.

The day was beautiful, almost as beautiful enough for it to be Christmas. Tai walked out into the living room, ignoring the TV as the news lady said 'Merry Christmas' at the end of her speech. Mrs. Kamiya was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning sweetie, Merry Christmas!" his mother said happily.

"Sweet! You made pancakes! And with chocolate chips!" Tai said with excitement, attention clearly just focused on the flat dessert cooking in the fry-pan.

"Only for this special day." His mother reminded him.

Special day? Tai thought, turning around to watch the Looney Toon cartoon blasting from the TV.

:::

It was very quiet at the Ishida's apartment. Matt's dad had gone to work early, leaving a note saying he wished him a 'Merry Christmas'. 16-year-old Matt had thrown the note in the bin, cursing the damn day in his mind.

He never liked Christmas. It was all just a scam to make people buy toys, clothes and gadgets. He just wished that people could get it through their thick heads that it was just about spending time with your family. But, for Matt, he just liked spending time with one person…

* Ring! *

Matt was interrupted with his thoughts as his cell-phone rang. He then sprinted to his room in search for it. Finding it in his hamper, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked, not bothering to look at the number.

"Hey Matt! It's me!" Tai all but screamed.

"Hey Tai," Matt said with a smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' really, to tell you the truth, I just wanted to hear your voice," Tai said down the line.

Matt was thankful Tai couldn't see the blush forming on his face.

"Haha, thanks dork, and why don't you call my house number anymore?"

"I keep forgetting the number…" he said sheepishly.

"But you remember my mobile number? Man Tai, you're a weird kid." Matt said with a smirk.

"Well, whatever. Can I come over, pretty please?" Matt could hear the pout in his voice.

"Sure, anytime. But aren't you busy with your family today?"

"Why would I be?" Tai questioned, laughing.

Matt was a bit confused, but let it pass. "Never mind. Do you want to come over now? I'm free all day…"

"Sure! I'll be over in 10! Love ya darling!~" he mocked with a blow kiss at the end. Matt snorted before Tai hung up.

:::

Tai was over in exactly 9.32 minutes. He had given a huge glomp to Matt as he opened the door, rolling them both halfway across the floor. They talked and laughed for hours, both missing each other's company.

They were both now sitting on the ground outside on Matt's balcony, and both had a bottle of beer in their hands. (Don't worry, it was just their first.) Tai was smiling, before a thought flickered through his head:

"Matt?"

"Mm?"

Tai looked over, grinning."Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Matt could've sworn his whole face went red, knowing it wasn't the beer that was talking in Tai.

Tai saw Matt's eyes widen, face a bit pink. Huh. He chuckled slightly and scooted closer the blond teen.

"Don't worry, I'm just messin' with ya," Tai smiled.

Matt wasn't shore if he should be pleased or disappointed. Heck with it, he was very disappointed. Choosing to get back at Tai…

"Well, have I ever told you how sexy and great you are?" he said with a smirk.

"I already knew you thought of me as sexy." He retorted, smirking with triumph.

Well, that worked. But, how could I forget Tai would do that? Matt thought smiling.

"Well, I'm very glad you know," Matt said while placing an arm around Tai and kissing his forehead.

"And I hope you know I think of you as ultra sexy," Tai smiled while placing a kiss on Matts cheek.

Matt laughed, trying so hard to not glomp Tai right then and there and start kissing the crap out of him.

They both had coats on, because it was cold outside. The sky was grey and cloudy. The two boys sat their content in each other's arms. Matt had a great view of the city, and they both watched as the people were rushing around buying presents they hadn't all ready gotten.

As Matt took as sip of his beer, Tai decided to blurt out a question.

"Matt, are you going to ask Sora out this Christmas?" Matt almost chocked on his beer. Tai rubbed his back soothingly.

"Oops, was it going to be a surprise?" he asked apologetically.

"What? No, why would I ask Sora out? I don't like her like that." Matt said surprised by his friend's notion.

"Oh, well, I thought you did. Heh, guess I was wrong." Tai said sheepishly.

"Why did you ask? I mean, if I did like her that way."

"Well, I was just thinking if she was the one you liked, that's all…" he said with a small smile, a frown forming as he looked out into the city again.

"Oh…" Matt said while placing his arm, once again around Tai. "Well, there is one person who I like," he paused, "no, love; and I think I always will..."

"Ha! It's me isn't it? I knew it!" Tai joked, then feeling bad for the interruption. After all, Matt was confessing something big here.

Matt moved his head close to Tai's ear, so his breath sent shivers down Tai's spine. He had a stern look on his face, determined.

"Tai..." Matt spoke up, gaining the brunette's attention. Tai looked over, eyes a little wider at Matts close proximity. "It is... you." Matt whispered, a nervous smile on his lips.

Tai blushed like mad as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Matt was still smiling with a blush on his face, his other hand now placed on Tai's cheek.

"That's funny…" Tai started, now with a grin on his face, placing his hand over Matt's', "'Cause I just happen to be in love with Matt Ishida."

Matt smirked as Tai put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They had both carelessly dropped their beers and proceeded in dominating the other; Matt winning in the end.

"Fuck, I love you so much Matt." Tai said before placing another kiss on his best friend –now lover- and proceeded in trying to get closer to him, wrapping both arms around his neck and climbing onto his lap.

"I love you more…"

"No, I do, and I always will…"

"Heh, fine, you win."

Matt heard Tai whisper a small 'yes!' and smiled, wrapping both his arms around Tai.

"Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas Tai,"

A pause, "… it's Christmas?"


End file.
